


I'm Back. And I come bearing coffee

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: Accompanying fluff for Supergaysupercat's picture. I love wife!!!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	I'm Back. And I come bearing coffee

The door opened and in walked none other than Cat Grant. Kara swallowed the lump in her throat still not quite believing her eyes nor her ears. Kara was surprised despite following Cat's every move since she entered the building.

It wasn't intentional following her ears just tuned in on Cat's heartbeat the moment she was close enough and now after two years of not seeing the woman, Kara couldn't help but follow her as she entered her private elevator and headed up. 

Yet there Cat was, right in her office, wearing a simple blue dress that hugged her hips perfectly. Cat took in the sight in front of her and no matter how vividly she remembered Cat, seeing her right now in person was like seeing a goddess.

Both of Cat's hands were occupied with cups branded with Noonan's logo and Kara could smell her go to spiced pumpkin with extra foam and a little cinnamon sprinkled on top. 

With a slight grin Cat shut the door with her foot before she walked closer to Kara's desk, placing Kara's cup on it. "Here is your spiced pumpkin with extra foam and a little cinnamon sprinkled on top." 

Kara's lips curled into a smile as her eyes darkened with desire. She waited so long. She couldn't anymore. Not waisting a single moment anymore, Kara dashed over her desk, wrapping her arms around Cat and pulling her into a long overdue kiss. 

  
  



End file.
